1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer system, a fan is provided to cool the computer system. The fan can be hot-plugged in a connector, so as to be powered on. However, if the connector is secured to a motherboard, changing the position of the fan means that the fan can no longer use that connector. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.